


Stargazing

by StarSpray



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray
Summary: “Good night! I’ll take a walk, I think, and look at the stars of Elbereth in the garden.” (Many Meetings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stargazing

It was very quiet in the garden. There was no breeze, and all of the night insects and birds had flown off  to wherever it was they went when the leaves began to turn. Bilbo walked through the winding paths until he came to a little bench  the elves had made for him.  It was carved with flowers and stars and little rabbits that peeped around the legs, and was quite comfortable. He sat down and tilted his head back to gaze up at the stars. It was very dark in the garden and they glittered like diamonds in a dragon’s horde, far up in the clear dark sky. Brightest of all burned the Valacirca over the north end of the valley. 

It was said that Elbereth could hear all things in the world, when she stood atop Taniquetil with her husband. “I do hope you’re keeping an eye on Frodo,” Bilbo said to the stars. He thought they were, and so he added, “Thank you very much for it. He means a great deal to me, but I seem to have landed him in a heap of trouble.” It  almost  seemed that the stars winked at him in reply. 


End file.
